jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Yoda
Yoda war ein Jedi-Meister des Alten Jedi-Ordens und führendes Mitglied im Hohen Rat der Jedi. Er überlebte die Order 66 und versteckte sich auf Dagobah vor dem Imperium. Nach 22 Jahren Exil begann er Luke Skywalker auszubilden. Nachdem dieser 4 NSY nach Dagobah zurückkehrte, um seine abgebrochene Ausbildung zu beenden, starb Yoda im Alter von 900 Jahren an Altersschwäche und wurde eins mit der Macht. Biografie Ursprung thumb|Yoda bei seiner Lehre Über Yodas wahre Herkunft ist nur sehr wenig bekannt. Seine Spezies ist ebenso ungeklärt wie der Planet, auf dem er im Jahr 896 VSY geboren wurde. Yoda besaß eine bislang ungewöhnlich hohe Konzentration an Midi-Chlorianern, wodurch sein Potenzial die Macht zu benutzen enorm ausgeprägt war. Schließlich wurde er zusammen mit einem Freund auf einem namentlich nicht bekannten Planeten von dem Jedi-Meister N'Kata Del Gormo zu dessen Padawan ausgewählt und zu einem mächtigen Jedi-Ritter ausgebildet. Galaktische Republik Die folgenden Jahrhunderte von Yodas Geschichte als führendes Mitglied des Jedi-Rates in der Galaktischen Republik sind rätselhaft. Viele Jahrhunderte seines Lebens blieben bis heute ungeklärt. Mit 700 Jahren half er dem Rat an Bord des Akademie-Schiffes Chu'unthor, eine Gruppe von Schülern zu unterrichten. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit stürzte das Schiff ab und landete in den Sümpfen des Planeten Dathomir. Zudem wurde die Gruppe um Yoda von den dort lebenden Nachtschwestern angegriffen. Zunächst scheiterten die Jedi an den einheimischen Hexen, doch später gelang es ihnen, durch Verstärkung einiger zusätzlicher Jedi-Meister, mit einem Angriff die Hexen in die Flucht zu schlagen. Während dieser Operation konnte Yoda die Dunkle Hexe Rell retten und freundete sich mit ihr an. Nach vielen weiteren Jahren der Ungewissheit über Yodas Geschichte wurden um das Jahr 89 VSY der dreizehnjährige Padawan Dooku und sein eifersüchtiger Freund Lorian Nod eines Diebstahls verdächtigt. Demnach sollten sie ein mächtiges Sith-Holocron aus der Bibliothek des Jedi-Tempels entwendet haben. Lorian und Dooku wurden vom Rat der Jedi verhört, wodurch tatsächlich festgestellt werden konnte, dass Lorian das Holocron gestohlen hatte und er dabei die Tat Dooku unterschieben wollte. Daraufhin wurde Lorian des Jedi-Ordens verwiesen. Auch Dooku, der an Yodas Ausbildung teilnahm, wurde seither kritischer von Yoda beäugt. thumb|left|Yoda entscheidet über [[Anakin Skywalker|Anakins Aufnahme in den Jedi-Orden.]] Einige Generationen später, nachdem Dooku seinen eigenen Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn zu einem mächtigen Jedi ausbildete und dieser schließlich mit Obi-Wan Kenobis Jedi-Ausbildung beschäftigt war, misslang im Jahr 44 VSY ein Mordanschlag an Yoda, der von Qui-Gons ehemaligen Schüler Xanatos ausging. Anschließend wurde der Tempel von technischen Ausfällen heimgesucht, bei denen einige Bewohner des Tempels sogar verletzt wurden. Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi, die zuvor einer Mission auf Melida/Daan nachgegangen waren, kehrten auf Grund eines Notrufes zurück nach Coruscant. Die folgenden Ermittlungen ergaben, dass Xanatos, Qui-Gons ehemaliger Padawan, hinter all dem steckte. Nur knapp konnte der Tempel vor einer Katastrophe bewahrt werden, Xanatos jedoch konnte erfolgreich die Flucht ergreifen und entkam so der Festnahme durch die Jedi. Zur Zeit der Krise auf Naboo im Jahr 32 VSY entschied Yoda gemeinsam mit den anderen Ratsmitgliedern über die Aufnahme von Anakin Skywalker in den Orden der Jedi. Qui-Gon, der den Jungen von Tatooine mitgenommen hatte, war der Meinung, dass Anakin der Auserwählte einer uralten Jedi-Prophezeiung sei. Yoda spürte eine Angst in Anakin, die er als einen Pfad zur dunklen Seite deutete. Schließlich wurde Anakin aufgrund seines Alters und seiner inneren Verbundenheit zu seiner Mutter und seiner Heimat abgelehnt. Nachdem Qui-Gon jedoch in einem Kampf gegen den Sith-Schüler Darth Maul gefallen war, berief Obi-Wan sich auf ein Versprechen, das er kurz vor Qui-Gons Tod abgelegt hatte. Daraus forderte er Anakins Ausbildung ein und Yoda musste dieses Vorhaben letztendlich erlauben, ungeachtet einiger Bedenken. Klonkriege Kriegsbeginn In den folgenden Jahren beschlichen Yoda Vorahnungen über ein Ereignis, welches er jedoch nicht genauer deuten konnte. Wie bei vielen anderen Jedi war Yodas Fähigkeit, die Macht zu benutzen, geschwächt. Obwohl Dooku, der inzwischen zum Sith und Anführer der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme aufstieg, unmissverständlich warnte, dass die Republik längst unter der Führung eines Sith-Lords stünde, schenkte man ihm keinen Glauben. Tatsächlich spalteten sich mehr und mehr Sternensysteme von der Republik ab und schlossen sich der Konföderation an. Ein Konflikt entbrannte, der schließlich in den sogenannten Klonkriegen mündete. Yoda führte dabei als Jedi-General die ersten Klonkrieger in die Schlacht von Geonosis.Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger Wenig später führte Yodas Weg zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler Dooku, der sich in einem geheimen Hangar verschanzte. Bevor Yoda dort eintraf, kämpften bereits Obi-Wan und Anakin gegen den abtrünnigen Jedi, jedoch scheiterten sie. Dooku war seinem einstigen Meister sowohl im Umgang mit der Macht als auch im Lichtschwert-Duell unterlegen und war gezwungen zu flüchten. Es gelang ihm schließlich aus dem Hangar zu entkommen und nach Coruscant zu seinem Meister zu reisen, dem er schließlich die Pläne des Todessterns übergab. Anschließend unterhielt sich Yoda mit Meister Windu. In dem Gespräch kamen sie zu dem Schluss, dass Yoda erst einmal nach Coruscant zurückkehrte. Sie redeten ebenfalls über Dooku und darüber, dass die Macht undurchschaubar sei und es große Unruhen in der Macht und im Senat gab.The Clone Wars – Wilder Raum Auf dem Regierungssitz musste er vielen Leuten die Verluste erklären. Neugierigen Jedi, Passanten und Senatoren. Er musste sogar zum Kanzler um alles zu schildern. Missionen in den Klonkriegen thumb|Yoda löst mit der [[Macht eine Schneelawine aus.]] Vier Monate nach der Eröffnungsschlacht der Klonkriege auf dem Planeten Geonosis führte Yoda eine Mission auf Ilum an, um die Jedi Luminara Unduli und Barriss Offee zu retten. Auf diesem Eisplaneten waren die Kristallhöhlen zu finden, wo Adeganische Kristalle gewonnen wurden, welche für den Bau eines Lichtschwertes nötig waren. Luminara und Barriss wurden während ihres Aufenthaltes in einer dieser Höhlen von Chameleon-Droiden überrascht und festgehalten. Yoda rettete die beiden Jedi aus der teilweise verschütteten Höhle und verhinderte gleichzeitig die Zerstörung der wertvollen Kristalle.Clone Wars, Kapitel 15 und 16 Nachdem die Republik aus Dank für die Rettung des Sohnes von Jabba des Hutten Zutritt in den Hutt-Raum hatte, wurde Obi-Wan Kenobi während einem Attentat auf Coruscant schwer verletzt. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und war blutüberströmt, als Anakin ihn fand. Dieser rief im Tempel an und Yoda kam mit Vokara Che und einigen anderen Jedi-Heilern. Diese retteten Obi-Wan, während Anakin Yoda zurück zum Tempel brachte. In einer Ratssitzung teilte Anakin dem Rat, also auch Yoda, mit, dass Obi-Wans Kontaktmann herausgefunden hatte, dass Grievous einen Angriff auf Bothawui plant. Da Obi-Wan zu schwer verletzt war, wurde Anakin vom Rat für diese schwere Aufgabe ausgewählt. Davon berichtete Yoda anschließend Palpatine, der trotzte und versuchte diesen Beschluss rückgängig zu machen, da er ja der Sith war. Aufgrund des Bündnis mit Jabba nahm Yoda Verhandlungen mit König Katuunko vom Planeten Toydaria auf, um die Genehmigung eines republikanischen Stützpunktes im Äußeren Rand einzuholen. Während eines Geheimtreffens auf dem neutralen Mond Rugosa wurde Yoda von der Dunklen Jedi Asajj Ventress und ihren Kampfdroiden aufgehalten, da die Konföderation versuchte, die Kooperation zwischen Katuunko und der Republik zu sabotieren. Indem sich Yoda auf die Stärke der Macht besann und die ihn begleitenden Klonkrieger Rys, Jek und Thire dazu motivierte, sich auf deren Stärke zu besinnen, gelang es der kleinen Gruppe, die Kampfdroiden zu schlagen und Asajj Ventress zu verjagen. Dieses Ereignis stärkte Katuunkos Entschlossenheit, der Republik beizutreten. thumb|left|Yoda während seiner [[Mission auf Rugosa|Mission auf Rugosa.]] Auf Coruscant schauten Yoda und Meister Windu sich immer wieder mal Senatssitzungen an, einzig und allein damit sie informiert wären. Überraschend erreichte Yoda zwei Jahre, nachdem die Kriege ausgebrochen waren, eine Meldung von Jedi-Meister Jai Maruk, der im Namen von Dooku einen Friedensvorschlag vorbrachte. Dazu sollte Yoda nach Vjun reisen, wo sich Dooku aufhielt, um einen Waffenstillstand mit ihm zu vereinbaren. Während sich Yoda gemeinsam mit einigen anderen Jedi auf die Reise nach Vjun machten, schickte der Jedi-Meister ein Double von ihm nach Ithor, um die ihm zuteil werdende Aufmerksamkeit in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Asajj Ventress gelang es dabei, das Raumschiff des Yoda-Doubles zu zerstören und das Double gefangen zu nehmen, wodurch das Gerücht umging, der wahre Yoda sei dahin geschieden. Dookus Friedensabkommen war wie erwartet ein Vorwand, um Yoda nach Vjun zu locken. Im folgenden Kampf ergriff Dooku nochmals die Flucht, da es ihm weder gelang, Yoda zu bekehren, noch ihn im Duell zu schlagen. Er benutzte eine List, indem er die Haushälterin des Hauses Malreaux aus dem Fenster schleuderte. Yoda rettete diese, sodass Dooku fliehen konnte. Die Haushälterin, Whirry Malreaux, war die Mutter des Jungen Whie Malreaux der mit einem anderen Padawan mit auf die Mission kam.Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit thumb|right|Yoda und der tote [[Cal]] 21 VSY standen die republikanischen Truppen auf Thustra kurz vor einer Niederlage, da die beiden Jedi-Meister Tyr und Tyffix bei dieser Mission gestorben waren. Nach einem Gespräch mit dem Kanzler und Mace Windu beschlossen sie, aufgrund Yodas Freundschaft zum dortigen König Alaric erneute Gesprächsversuche zu unternehmen. Der kleine Meister kam in einem Senatsschiff. Yoda begab sich zu Verhandlungen mit dem Padawan Cal, nachdem er Pix den Befehl gab nicht anzugreifen. Der Senator kam zu Cal, als Yoda erfolglose Verhandlungen im Garten führte. Dort machten sie viele Vergleiche oder erinnerten sich an alte Zeiten. Er redete Cal gut zu, dass er von Yoda weggehen müsste und er für ihn sterben würde. Unter den republikanischen Truppen verbreitete er das Gerücht, dass Yoda und Cal tot seien, nachdem er seine Truppen auf die beiden gehetzt hatte. Yoda wollte sich ergeben, aber Cal kämpfte und starb. Daraufhin tötete Yoda alle Truppen mit einem einzigen Machtstoß, doch Cal wies ihn zurück, als er mit der Macht seine Schmerzen lindern wollte. Die Padawan Pix und ihre Truppen unter Commander Clutch attackierte währenddessen die Stadt, da sie ja dachten, die beiden Jedi wären tot. Yoda begab sich ein letztes Mal zu Alaric. Nach einem weiteren Gespräch zückte Alaric seine schön verzierte Blasterpistole und schoss. Yoda lenkte den Schuss zurück und Alaric starb. Yoda nahm noch ein paar seiner Gegenstände. Danach gewannen sie die Schlacht von Thustra.Yoda (Comic) In der Schlacht von Coruscant kämpfte Yoda auf einem Kybuck, mit dem er gut befreundet war. Als eine Reihe von Octuptarra-Droiden kamen, machte er sich Sorgen um das Tier und sagte ihm, dass es die Schlacht verlassen solle. Später kämpfte er an der Seite von Mace Windu gegen die Kampfläufer. Nachdem sie alle Octuptarra-Droiden zerstört hatten, erkannten die beiden Jedi-Meister, dass die Schlacht nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver war. Genau in diesem Moment entführte General Grievous den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine, den nur die vier Jedi Shaak Ti, Stass Allie, Foul Moudama und Roron Corobb beschützten. Windu sprang in ein Kanonenboot, um Palpatine zu retten, doch es war zu spät. Grievous hatte Roron und Foul getötet, Shaak Ti gefesselt und den Kanzler auf sein Flaggschiff die Unsichtbare Hand gebracht.Clone Wars, Kapitel 23 bis 25 Große Jedi-Säuberung thumb|Commander [[CC-1004|Gree und Yoda]] Im dritten und letzten Jahr der Klonkriege war Yoda gemeinsam mit der Mirialanerin Luminara Unduli und der 41. Elite Legion auf Kashyyyk, dem Heimatplaneten der Wookiees eingesetzt, um einer bevorstehenden Invasion durch die Konföderation entgegenzuwirken. Von einer erhöhten Plattform aus beobachteten Yoda, Commander Gree und Tarfful die Schlacht. In diesen Momenten erreichte den Klon-Kommandanten Gree eine persönliche Botschaft des Obersten Kanzlers Palpatine. Die höchste Autorität der Klonkrieger befahl, die Order 66 auszuführen: Alle Jedi müssen unverzüglich getötet werden. Zusammen mit einem anwesenden Offizier versuchte Gree den Jedi-Meister hinterrücks zu erschießen. Doch Yoda erkannte die Gefahr und schlug den beiden Klonen mit seinem Lichtschwert die Köpfe ab.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith Mit einer modifizierten Rettungskapsel konnte Yoda von Kashyyyk fliehen und traf dabei auf Bail Organa, der mit der Tantive IV nach überlebenden Jedi suchte. Wenig später stieß auch noch Obi-Wan hinzu, der ebenfalls seinen Klonkriegern entkommen konnte. Sie stellten fest, dass vom Jedi-Tempel ein Signal ausging, welches allen Jedi mitteilte, nach Coruscant zurückzukehren, da der Krieg nun vorüber sei. Obi-Wan schlug vor zum Tempel zurückzukehren, um das Signal umzuleiten, sodass sich andere Jedi vom eroberten und belagerten Tempel fernhalten sollten. Nachdem sie das Signal erfolgreich kalibriert hatten, fanden sie anhand einer Holo-Aufzeichnung heraus, dass Anakin Skywalker zu einem Sith geworden war und alle Jedi im Tempel getötet hatte. thumb|left|Yoda kämpft gegen [[Palpatine|Darth Sidious im Saal des Senats.]] Auf Yodas Vorschlag machte sich Obi-Wan auf, um seinen früheren Padawan zu stellen. Während Obi-Wan Anakin besiegen würde, sollte Yoda den jetzigen Imperator des Ersten Galaktischen Imperiums besiegen, um somit die Machtergreifung durch die Sith zu stoppen. Ein erbittertes Duell zwischen dem mächtigen Sith-Lord und dem größten Jedi-Meister im Saal des Senats folgte, bei dem Yoda schließlich scheiterte und sogleich die Flucht mithilfe von Bail Organa ergriff. Resigniert verkündete Yoda, dass er ins Exil gehen müsse. thumb|right|Yoda absorbiert [[Machtblitze im Kampf gegen Darth Sidious.]] Auf Polis Massa sah Yoda, wie Padmé Amidala, Anakins Frau, während der Geburt der beiden Zwillinge Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa starb. Anschließend wurde beschlossen, dass Leia auf Alderaan von Bail und seiner Frau großgezogen werden sollte, wogegen Luke bei seinen Verwandten auf Tatooine unter Obi-Wans Obhut aufwuchs. Die Trennung der Kinder war erforderlich, so dass deren Vater Anakin, der nun zu Darth Vader geworden war, nichts über ihren Verbleib erfahren würde. Yoda selbst beschloss, nach Dagobah zu reisen und zu warten, bis die Zeit reif sein würde, eine neue Generation von Jedi auszubilden. Während einer Meditation auf Polis Massa vernahm er die Stimme von Qui-Gon Jinn, der bei seinem Tod in die Macht eingegangen, aber nicht sein Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Tatsächlich hatte er bereits früher die Stimme des toten Jedi-Meisters vernommen, beispielsweise als Anakin die Tusken-Räuber, die seine Mutter entführt hatten, abschlachtete. Qui-Gon teilte ihm mit, dass es durch ein von den Whills entwickelten Trainings möglich sei, beim Tod gänzlich in die Macht einzugehen und sein Bewusstsein zu behalten. Yoda teilte ihm seine Bewunderung mit und nahm die Aufgabe mit den Worten „Ein großer Jedi-Meister seid Ihr geworden, Qui-Gon Jinn. Euer Schüler, ich dankbar werde.“ an. Kurz darauf stellte Yoda auch Obi-Wan Kenobi jene Aufgaben, sodass es auch diesem später erfolgreich gelang, mit Bewusstsein in die Macht einzugehen. Exil Die Kinder thumb|left|Yoda auf dem Planeten [[Dagobah.]] Kurz nach der Geburt der Zwillinge von Padmé Amidala zog sich Yoda in die Abgeschiedenheit des Planeten Dagobah zurück. Am Rande einer Süßwasserlagune errichtete er von Hand eine kleine, für seine Körpergröße jedoch ausreichend große Hütte im Schutze eines riesigen Knorrenbaumes. Seine einzigen Werkzeuge dabei waren Matsch, Flechtwerk von umliegenden Bäumen, Steine und diverse Materialien aus seiner Flugkapsel, mit der er auf dem Planeten landete. Dabei beschäftigte sich Yoda nicht nur mit dem Aufbau und Einrichten seiner Hütte, sondern begann uralte Texte zu entziffern und meditierte mithilfe der Macht über die Aufgaben von Qui-Gon. Über Jahre hinweg führte Yoda auf dem Planeten eine Koexistenz mit den Überresten einer Expedition unter Halka Four-Den, die bereits etwa 40 VSY auf dem Planeten verschollen war. Die Überlebenden des Forscherteams, allesamt Kinder der verstorbenen Kundschafter, lebten in einer Zuflucht unfern seiner Hütte. Von den Einwohnern dieser Zuflucht wurde er gefürchtet und als Imp bezeichnet, der seltsame Kräfte habe. Yoda hielt sich von ihnen fern.The Hunger Im Jahre 1 NSY, zwölf Monate nach der Zerstörung Alderaans, begegnete Yoda Zak Arranda, der zusammen mit seiner Schwester Tash, seinem Onkel Hoole und Platt Okeefe sowie deren Partnern, darunter Tru'eb Cholakk, auf den Planeten gelandet war. Yoda lehrte den Jungen ein paar grundlegende Weisheiten über das Leben, anhand von Rotwürmern erklärte er ihm, dass sich der Wert einer Spezies nicht daran festmachen ließ, dass sie fähig war zu sprechen. Er schickte den Jungen fort, doch kehrte dieser später mit seiner Schwester zurück. Auf dem Weg waren sie und zwei Schmuggler von Weißen Spinnen angegriffen worden. Galt und ein anderer der auf Dagobah lebenden bleichen Menschen flüchteten bei Yodas Anblick in ihre Zuflucht, den schwer verletzten Traut mit sich schleppend. Yoda lud Tash in seine Hütte ein, wissend, dass es sein Schicksal war, ihr zu begegnen, doch schickte er Zak zurück ins Dorf. In Wahrheit war es jedoch Zak, dem er eine Lektion erteilte, indem dieser nun ohne seine Schwester auskommen musste. Yoda und Tash verbrachten die Zeit mit belanglosen Unterhaltungen, er brachte ihr kaum etwas über das Jedi-Dasein bei. Nachdem Zak von den Einheimischen gefangen genommen wurde, die sich als Kannibalen herausstellten, kehrte er mit Boba Fett zurück, der ebenfalls aus deren Gefangenschaft entkommen war. Fett, der auf das Kopfgeld aus war, das Darth Vader auf Tash und Zak ausgesetzt hatte, brach mit der Kooperation und verwickelte Yoda in einen Kampf, den dieser jedoch mit Leichtigkeit gewann, ohne den Kopfgeldjäger zu verletzen. Er schleuderte ihn in die Höhle des Bösen. Doch nachdem daraufhin die Kannibalen auftauchen, geriet Zak mit ihnen ebenfalls dort hinein, wo er und die Kannibalen sich einer Vision gegenübersahen, die von Yoda hervorgerufen wurde. Hierdurch ließ Yoda die Kannibalen erkennen, wie schrecklich ihre Taten waren. Im Anschluss daran kehrten Zak und der Kopfgeldjäger zurück, und Fett versuchte erneut sein Glück, die Kinder an sich zu reißen. Doch Mammon Hoole sowie Platt Okeefe und ihre Leute waren bereits zu ihnen aufgestoßen, sodass Okeefe und Cholakk den Kopfgeldjäger unter Beschuss nahmen und in die Flucht schlagen konnten. Nachdem die Gefahr überstanden war, wollte Tash von Yoda zur Jedi ausgebildet werden, doch er versicherte ihr, dass dies nicht ihr Schicksal war. Er wusste, dass ihn ein anderer Schüler erwartete, und würde auf diesen warten. thumb|Yoda bildet [[Luke Skywalker|Luke zum Jedi aus.]] Begegnung mit Starkiller 1 VSY kam Starkiller auf einen Ratschlag Rahm Kotas nach Dagobah. Dort traf er Yoda auf einem Felsen sitzend vor einer Höhle. Yoda sagte diesem, dass das wonach er suche sich tief im Inneren befinde. Starkiller betrat die Höhle und hatte einige Visionen, unteranderem eine in der Juno tödlich verwundet wurde. Starkiller verließ die Höhle wieder und Yoda sagte ihm, dass er dem folgen müsse, was er gesehen habe. Starkiller machte sich daraufhin auf den Weg zur Flotte der Rebellenallianz. Ausbildung von Luke Gemäß eines Ratschlags des inzwischen in die Macht eingegangenen Obi-Wan Kenobi erreichte schließlich im Jahr 3 NSY Luke Skywalker den abgeschiedenen Planeten Dagobah, um Yoda aufzusuchen, der ihn laut Obi-Wan zu einem Jedi-Ritter ausbilden könnte. Tatsächlich traf Luke auf den alten Jedi-Meister, der ihm einige Lehren der Jedi beibringen konnte. Doch als Luke erfuhr, dass sich seine Freunde auf Bespin in Gefahr befanden, entschloss er sich das Training - entgegen Yodas Empfehlungen - vorzeitig zu beenden, um seinen Freunden zu Hilfe zu kommen. Jedoch versprach er zurückzukehren, um das Training mit Yoda abzuschließen. Ein Jahr später kehrte Luke nach Dagobah zurück. Wie versprochen wollte er somit seine Jedi-Ausbildung beenden. Jedoch war Yoda nun durch sein Alter so sehr geschwächt, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war, Luke zu trainieren. Dennoch wollte Luke unbedingt in Erfahrung bringen, ob Darth Vader wirklich sein Vater sei. Yoda erzählte ihm die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft und offenbarte ihm dabei auch, dass er nicht der einzige lebende Skywalker sei. Außerdem erinnerte er Luke daran, dass sein letzter Test ein Jedi zu werden darin bestünde, Darth Vader zu besiegen. Mit diesen letzten Worten starb Yoda im Alter von 900 Jahren. Er wurde eins mit der Macht und behielt sein Bewusstsein, wie er es in den Jahren seines Exils von Qui-Gon Jinn erlernt hatte. thumb|Yoda und die anderen, eins mit der Macht Noch fünf Jahre später erschienen er, Obi-Wan und Anakin im Himmel von Coruscant, nachdem Anakins Tochter Leia Organa Solo zwei Kinder, Jaina und Jacen Solo, zur Welt gebracht hatte.Das letzte Kommando (Comic) Persönlichkeit Seine große Weisheit und sein scheinbar unerschöpfliches Wissen um die Macht ließen ihn zu einem der bekanntesten Jedi-Meister in der gesamten Galaxis aufsteigen. Nicht selten konnte die Rettung in heiklen Situationen nur durch diesen Jedi-Meister herbeigeführt werden. Trotz seines Alters und seiner ansehnlichen Schwäche, die er mit einem Gimerstock und seiner langsamen Gehgeschwindigkeit zum Ausdruck brachte, wurde Yoda von kaum jemandem unterschätzt. Seine Person fand sowohl vor den Jedi als auch vor vielen anderen Völkern und Spezies Respekt, Anerkennung und Zuspruch. Selbst die machtbesessenen Sith begingen nur selten den Fehler, Yoda nach seinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild einzustufen. Im Kampf beherrschte Yoda perfekt den Umgang mit seinem Lichtschwert, genauso wie die Nutzung der Macht, um große, sperrige Gegenstände durch die Gegend zu schleudern. Auch war er in der Lage, die Stärke der Machtblitze mit seiner Hand und durch sein Wissen über die Macht wieder in reine Energie umzuwandeln und sie daraufhin zu absorbieren oder aber auch abzuwehren und gebündelt wieder auf den Gegner zurückzuwerfen. Yoda bevorzugte die vierte Form des Lichtschwertkampfes mit dem Namen Ataru. Er wusste genau, wann er verloren hatte, was seine Niederlage gegen Darth Sidious im Jahr 19 VSY beweist. Immerhin war er nicht alleine von sich überzeugt, sondern größtenteils von der Macht, die ihn umgab und ihm seine Stärke verlieh. Trotz seines enormen Bekanntheitsgrades hielt sich Yoda sehr zurück. Er verbrachte täglich mehrere Stunden in seinem Meditationsraum im Jedi-Tempel und vertiefte sich in die innere Ruhe der Meditation. Des Weiteren bildete er unzählige Generationen von Jünglingen aus. Dabei wurde ihm häufig vorgeworfen, dass Yoda seine Schüler strikt nach konventionellen Regeln ausbildete, die nach seiner Lebenszeit von beinahe 900 Jahren längst überholt sein dürften. Auffällig ist auch seine ungewöhnliche Sprache. Zweifellos sprach Yoda Basic, jedoch setzte er das Verb stets nach dem Objekt und Subjekt eines jeden Satzes. Durch diese ungewöhnliche Form des Satzbaus wirkten seine Worte noch eindringlicher, als sie es ohnehin waren. Yoda war tief mit seiner Umgebung verwurzelt. Er freundete sich stets mit den heimischen Tieren an und auch diese mochten ihn. Yoda war von einer Aura der Güte und Weisheit umhüllt. Aussehen und Kleidung thumb|left|Yoda in Übereinstimmung zur Natur. Yoda stach selbst aus einer größeren Menschenmenge gleich ins Auge, denn er hatte dunkelgrüne Haut und zeigte eine geringe Körpergröße. Er besaß große Augen in welcher eine helle Grüntönung schimmerte. Yoda hatte ebenfalls große Ohren und weiße Haare, welche er stets ordentlich zurückgekemmt hatte. An seinen Händen lagen drei Finger mit kräftigen Nägeln und auch die Füße wurden von drei Zehen geschmückt. Der Jedi kleidete sich immer in einer dunkelbraunen Robe, auf der ein ockerfarbener Umhang hing. Für längere Strecken, die Yoda aufgrund seines hohen Alters nicht mehr zu Fuß bewältigen konnte, hatte er einen eigenen Repulsorlift-Sessel. Auffällig ist außerdem, dass seine Lichtschwertklinge kürzer war als die der anderen Jedi. Hinter den Kulissen Yoda als Puppe ‎|thumb|[[Frank Oz erweckte Yoda in den Episoden I, V, und VI zum Leben.]] In den Episoden I, V und VI wurde Yoda durch den Puppenspieler und Regisseur Frank Oz dargestellt. Von ihm waren George Lucas und die anderen Schauspieler so begeistert, dass sie ihn sogar nach Das Imperium schlägt zurück für den Oscar nominieren wollten. Allerdings stellte sich heraus, dass dies nicht möglich sei, da das Bewegen von Puppen nicht als Kunst gelte. In manchen Szenen stellte sich dies jedoch als problematisch heraus. So musste der Ratssaal in Die dunkle Bedrohung zum Beispiel auf Stelzen gebaut werden. Die dunkle Bedrohung sollte der letzte Teil gewesen sein, in dem Yoda durch eine Puppe dargestellt wurde. Frank Oz wurde dabei von anderen Puppenspielern tatkräftig unterstützt, nämlich von Kathy Smee, Don Austen, der die Gesichtsmuskeln bewegte, und David Greenaway, der schon in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Yodas Augen bewegt hatte und nun wieder dieselbe Aufgabe übernahm. Allerdings befand sich nur Oz unter dem Boden des Ratssaals, die anderen bewegten ihren Teil über Fernsteuerung, anders als in der alten Trilogie. Jedoch war es im Grund immer noch Oz, der die Figur des Yodas ausmachte. Bei jedem Durchlauf der Szenen veränderte er jedes Mal Details. Dies sahen auch die anderen Puppenspieler so; Frank Oz und seine Kollegen konnten über Bildschirme unter dem Boden immer genau verfolgen, wie sie ihre Figur bewegten. Computergenerierter Yoda thumb|right|Erstellung eines computergenerierten Yoda-Modells. Während der Produktion zu Angriff der Klonkrieger entschied George Lucas nach einem Vorschlag des Animationskünstlers Jamy Wheless, dass das von Frank Oz gesteuerte Puppenmodell durch einen computergenerierten Yoda ersetzt werden soll. Dabei wurden einige Szenen von Dagobah aus Das Imperium schlägt zurück durch einen neuen, am Computer erstellten, Yoda ersetzt und Lucas vorgeführt, um die technische Machbarkeit eines solchen Vorhabens unter Beweis zu stellen. Wheless, der zuvor an einigen wenigen Einstellungen der geschnittenen Szenen für die DVD zu Die dunkle Bedrohung beteiligt war, erhielt schließlich die leitende Rolle, einen Yoda am Computer zu erstellen. thumb|left|CGI-Modell ohne Textur und Beleuchtung. Als Referenz für das eigentliche Yoda-Modell wurde nicht die neuere Puppe von Die dunkle Bedrohung verwendet, sondern die aus dem Jahr 1980, welche für Das Imperium schlägt zurück erstellt worden war. Wheless gab zu, dass die neue Puppe wenig mit der ursprünglichen Puppe von Stuart Freeborn gemein hat. Bei der Animation achtete Wheless besonders auf die physikalischen Gegebenheiten der einstigen Bewegungen von Frank Oz. Ungewollte Charakterzüge des Puppenspielens, wie das Zittern der Ohren, wenn sich Yodas Kopf neigte oder drehte, wurden bewusst bei der Animation berücksichtigt und eingebaut. Die Absicht der Animatoren bestand darin, den computergenerierten Yoda so realistisch wie möglich darzustellen. Sie wollten ihn jedoch nicht sehr viel echter wirken lassen als eine Puppe es könnte. Um zu gewährleisten, dass zwischen Yodas Mimik eine gewisse Konsistenz besteht, wurde hierfür eine Gesichtssystematik entwickelt, die Yoda in verschiedenen Gefühlszuständen abbildet. So konnte man bei wiederkehrenden gleichen Gesichtsausdrücken auf Vorlagen zurückgreifen, so dass die Animationen für denselben Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu sehr untereinander abwichen. An der Seite von Wheless war John Helmes für die künstliche Beleuchtung des Yoda-Modells zuständig. So kreierte Helmes eine spezielle Beleuchtungsdatei, die Yoda unter verschiedenen Lichteinflüssen optimal beleuchtet. Juan Luis und die anderen Teammitglieder der Kreaturenabteilung von ILM sorgten für die realistische Stoffsimulation von Yodas Kleidungsstücken. Toy-Yoda-Rechtsstreit thumb|Jodee Berry und ihr „Toy-Yoda“. Eine Anekdote, die die Medienwelt fast zwei Jahre beschäftigte, stellt die sogenannte „Toy-Yoda“-Affäre dar. Am 1. April 2001 veranstaltete der verantwortliche Manager des Hooter's-Nachtclubs in Panama Beach, Florida einen Mitarbeiterwettbewerb, um seinen Getränkeabsatz anzukurbeln. Eine seiner Angestellten, die am Ende des Abends am meisten Bier ausgeschenkt hatte, durfte sich als Preis über einen „Toy-Yoda“ (dt. Yoda-Spielzeug) freuen. Von dieser Aktion motiviert, gaben die Kellnerinnen alles, um den Preis zu gewinnen. Letztendlich ging ein Mädchen namens Jodee Berry als Siegerin aus dem Wettbewerb hervor. Nachdem sie mit verbundenen Augen auf den Parkplatz des Restaurants geführt wurde und ihre Binde abgenommen wurde, stellte sie schockiert fest, dass es sich lediglich um eine Spielzeugfigur des Jedi-Meisters Yoda handelte – dabei nahm sie irrtümlich an, dass ihr nun ein Toyota zustand. Daraufhin verklagte sie das Restaurant und forderte im Zuge eines juristischen Rechtsstreits einen neuen Toyota-Wagen ein. Die Frage, ob der Manager seine Mitarbeiterinnen arglistig getäuscht hatte und absichtlich eine Verwechslung zwischen „Toy-Yoda“ und „Toyota“ provozierte, beschäftigte monatelang die amerikanischen Gerichte und sogar Universitätslehrstühle. Während die Geschworenen die genauen Zeitabläufe studierten und Zeugen verhörten, stellten Universitätsprofessoren Gutachten auf, die sich inhaltlich damit beschäftigten, ob die beiden Wortvariationen mit einer ausreichend langen Kunstpause hätten unterschieden werden können, wie lang diese aus streng linguistischer Sicht hätte ausfallen müssen und welche Betonung man hätte anwenden sollen. Der Prozess dauerte über ein Jahr und Jodee Berry bekam schließlich ihr Recht zugesprochen und durfte sich auf Kosten des Managers einen neuen Toyota ihrer Wahl aussuchen.Frau gewann „toy Yoda“ statt ToyotaDie Macht mit uns: Star Wars und die Folgen Trivia *Yoda erhält einen neuen Auftritt in den neuen TCW-Episoden, in denen er allein mit R2-D2 eine Mission bewältigen muss, ungeachtet des Verbotes des Jedi-Rates. *Speziell die in Das Imperium schlägt zurück an Luke Skywalker gegebenen Unterweisungen gehen angeblich auf einen tibetischen Lama zurück, der eine ähnliche Gestalt wie die Yoda-Puppe im Film gehabt Vorschau haben soll. Das im Film Gesagte weist ungewöhnlich starke Ähnlichkeit mit Inhalten des „Geheimen Mantra“ auf, buddhistischen Unterweisungen der Vajrayana-Schule, die erst im 20. Jahrhundert frei zugänglich wurden und zuvor nur als „geflüsterte Überlieferungen“ von Meistern an ausgewählte Schüler weitergegeben wurde. *Yodas Exilplanet Dagobah ist benannt nach der auf Sri Lanka gebräuchlichen Bezeichnung Dagoba für eine Stupa, eine Art buddhistisches Denkmal zur Erinnerung des Buddhas und seiner Lehre, des Dharma. *Im Roman Flucht ins Ungewisse wird fälschlicherweise behauptet, Yoda hätte sich jahrhundertelang auf Dagobah versteckt. Ebenso im Roman Vor dem Sturm, wo Luke behauptet, Yoda hätte hundert Jahre lang auf Dagobah gelebt. *Der Fernsehsender ProSieben zeigte im Jahr 2006 die Star-Wars-Filme und nutzte Yoda auch in der Werbung hierfür. Dabei wurde ihm das Motto des Senders in Yoda-typischer Art in den Mund gelegt: „To Entertain you, we love.“ Dieser Satz wurde mit Ausstrahlung der Animationsserie The Clone Wars 2008 erneut aufgegriffen, wenngleich nun ein animierter Yoda dies aufsagt. *Die offizielle Datenbank von StarWars.com schreibt, dass Yoda in George Lucas' ersten Entwürfen zuerst „Minch Yoda“ oder einfach nur „Minch“ heißen sollte. Warum er später nur Yoda genannt wurde, ist nicht bekannt. *Im Videospiel Soul Calibur IV hat Yoda einen Auftritt als Bonuscharakter in der Xbox-360-Version des Spiels. *Im Roman zu Episode VI wurden Yodas letzte Worte fälschlicherweise mit "Es... gibt... einen anderen... Himmel" übersetzt, während er im Film "Da ist noch ein... Sky... Sky... Sky... walker", womit nicht der Himmel (engl. Sky), sondern Lukes Schwester Leia gemeint ist. *Der Grammatikfehler in Yodas Aussprache ist nicht auf seine Spezies zurückzuführen, da Vandar Tokare aus KotOR diesen Sprachfehler nicht hat. Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel) *In dem Film E.T. - Der Außerirdische baute der Regisseur Steven Spielberg mehrere Figuren aus Star Wars ein; darunter auch Yoda, als ein Halloweenkostüm. Aus Dank für Yodas Erscheinen sowie diverser anderer Star Wars-Anspielungen baute George Lucas daraufhin E.T. in Form einer Spezies in Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung ein. * In der Originalversion von The Clone Wars wird er von Tom Kane synchronisiert und in der deutschen Fassung von Tobias Meister gesprochen. *Die Tatsache, dass Yoda während der Spielzeit von Empire at War - Forces of Corruption für die Rebellen-Allianz kämpft, ist nicht möglich, da er von 19 VSY bis zu seinem Tod 4 NSY auf Dagobah war. *Yoda wird in Rebellion der Verlorenen fälschlicherweise einmal Joda geschrieben. *Auf der DVD zu Episode III – Die Rache der Sith befindet sich ein kurzes animiertes Easter Egg mit dem kleinen grünen Jedi-Meister: Yoda betritt auf seinen Gimer-Stock gestützt einen Raum, in dem einige Klonkrieger stehen. Dabei erklingt Hip-Hop-Musik, Yoda wirft den Stock beiseite, beginnt eine Art Breakdance und singt dazu. Während des Tanzes bewegen die Klonkrieger im Hintergrund ihre Köpfe im Takt der Musik. Zum Schluss sitzt der Meister auf dem Boden und bemerkt trocken über die Gesangsstimme: "This voice – hard in my throat it is...“ (dt. "Diese Stimme – schwer in meinem Hals sie ist...") Anzuwählen ist das Video im Menü Optionen. Man muss das THX-Logo markieren und die wohlbekannte Zahlenfolge 1138 über die Fernbedienung des DVD-Players eingeben. Am PC kann man die Szene direkt anwählen: Titel 7, Kapitel 1. *In der überwiegenden Zahl der Quellen hat Yoda grüne Augen. Dagegen wird seine Augenfarbe in dem Roman Jedi-Quest - Der Pfad der Erkenntnis mit blau-grau angegeben Bild:Breakdance1.jpg|1. Yoda betritt die Szene Bild:Breakdance2.jpg|2. Yoda singt und tanzt Bild:Breakdance3.jpg|3. Die Klonkrieger im Hintergrund machen mit Bild:Breakdance4.jpg|4. Yoda ist fertig Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Jedi-Quest - Der Pfad der Erkenntnis'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' * *''Clone Wars'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Jedi-Padawan − Der bedrohte Tempel'' *''Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger'' *''Jedi-Quest − Der Pfad der Erkenntnis'' *''Jedi-Padawan − Die geheimnisvolle Macht'' *''Jedi-Quest − Der Weg des Padawan'' *''Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit'' *''The Clone Wars – Wilder Raum'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''Galaxy of Fear – The Hunger'' *''Entführung nach Dathomir'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie – Das letzte Kommando (Comic)'' *''Rebellion der Verlorenen'' *''Ungeahnte Komplikation'' (Sternenakte) *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' (Ausgabe 42) *''The Making of Episode I'' *''The Force Unleashed (Videospiel)'' * Das Wissen der Jedi Einzelnachweise bg:Йода cs:Yoda en:Yoda es:Yoda fr:Yoda hr:Yoda it:Yoda ja:ヨーダ hu:Yoda nl:Yoda no:Yoda pl:Yoda pt:Yoda ro:Yoda ru:Йода fi:Yoda sv:Yoda Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Yodas Spezies Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Gesandte Kategorie:Jedi-Generäle Kategorie:Jedi-Meister Kategorie:Großmeister Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Mitglieder des Hohen Rates der Jedi